There are a variety of caps on the market. There are the caps used for children's sippy cups. Some bottles have pull top screw caps that you see on sports bottles, bottled water, etc. There are also the screw caps that are twisted to open and twisted to close. However all of these caps require a mechanical movement between the open and closed positions.
In many instances a cap that is spill proof and which does not require a mechanical movement between the open and closed position is desirable. To sip from such a cup is much more simple and convenient than the conventional bottle screw tops.
There are instances when multiple bottles of fluid are desired and perhaps have different screw diameters. In such instances, a screw cap having multiple thread grooves is of great benefit. With a young child such a cap would allow multiple bottles to be used while using the same effective non-spill screw cap. It would also allow for the purchase of adult bottles of fluid with a standard cap. Bottles with standard caps require less manufacturing and are typically less expensive.
As there are several standard sized bottle thread geometries, a device having such a cap with multiple adapters would allow for a wider array of geometries.
There remains a need for a cap or a device having multiple bottle thread geometries.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72.